List of characters in Dragon Quest VII
This is a list of characters in Dragon Quest VII. Party members The occupation title is listed in parentheses after the character's name. monster companions, the occupation title is the species. *'Hero' (Fisherman's son) (主人公（アルス） 〔漁師の息子〕): A boy living in the fishing village of Pilchard Bay, on the island of Estard. Son of Pollock the fisherman, and Pearl. Unlike most people, he is able to read the writing on the crest of the Water Spirit which is tattooed on his arm. In the official illustrations, he has a small lizard sitting on his hand. Akira Toriyama has stated that the lizard is a symbol of his kindness; in the game this scene appears only briefly during the opening movie. The hero's stats grow in a balanced fashion, but he has high strength and attack power, and learns several healing spells. In the manga and screenshots, the hero's default name is Auster. *'Maribel' (Daughter of the Mayor) (マリベル 〔網元の娘〕): A childhood friend of the hero, she is the daughter of Mayor Mayde, the Mayor of PIlchard Bay. She is curious and self-absorbed, so she sneaks into her father's boat. She also insists on accompanying the hero and Kiefer to the ruins. While she has a fiery personality, she eventually is disturbed by the terrible things that happen in the party's presence. She leaves the party when her father grows ill, although she rejoins after the island is sealed. Her speed and MP are high, but her HP and attack power are low. She cannot use most low-level weapons, but gains magician-type spells early in the game. *'Kiefer' (Prince of Estard) (キーファ・グラン 〔城の王子〕): He is the hero's best friend. He is adventurous and suggests to the hero that they should explore the ruins (without telling his father, King Donald). He is curious about the mysterious stone fragment they find there. After learning its secret, he eventually falls in love with the dancer Lala, and decides to leave the party to live with her in the past. He can equip many types of arms and armour, and has high HP and attack power, but he has no MP and cannot cast spells. *'Ruff / Gabo' (Wolf boy) (ガボ 〔オオカミ少年〕): A white wolf transformed into a human by the magic of Hackrobat. He joins the party after the Hackrobat is defeated. He hopes that Hackrobat can restore his wolf form in the present world, but the spell fails, and he gains only the ability to speak human language. He has a strong sense of compassion and justice, and makes many optimistic comments. He is presented as a male version of San from Princess Mononoke. He speaks like Son Goku from Dragon Ball. He has low MP, but his other stats are high. He has a unique technique to summon other wolves to aid him in battle. He cannot effectively use most forms of weaponry, since they are too large for him (he is still the size of a wolf cub). They will actually reduce his attack power. *'Sir Mervyn / Melvin' (Legendary Hero) (メルビン 〔伝説の英雄〕): He is an ancient Legendary Hero, in the service of the Almighty. During the battle between the Almighty and Orgodemir, he was turned to stone by the Almighty, for safekeeping. Several hundred years later, the statue was named the Sizzling Stone by Pike. He joins the party after being revived by the hero, in order to gain vengeance against the Orgodemir. After the defeat of Orgodemir in the past, and the apparent revival of the Almighty, he works at the Cathedral of Light, but is banished by "the Almighty", and flees to the Beacon, where he seeks the hero's help to unseal Estard and the Spirits. He is presented as being old-fashioned, although he is open with the hero, and is presented as liking young women. His abilities are well-balanced between HP, MP, and attack power; but his speed is the lowest of the party members. As a Legendary Hero, he gains lightning magic. *'Aishe / Aira' (Roamer dancer) (アイラ 〔ユバールの踊り手〕) : She is a dancer and warrior of the Roamers, a tribe of nomads. (They were called Yubara in the original Japanese.) She joins the party to search for the descendant of the legendary Torban Player. It is implied that she is descended from Lala and Kiefer. She decides to join the Guard of the royal family of Estard, seeing them as the family she always wanted. Her abilities are balanced similarly to the protagonist's; she has high attack power and Defense Power. When she joins the party, she has mastered the Dancer class, and reached level three in the Warrior class. (However, she seems to have forgotten her transfer skills from the Dancer class.) Major Characters *'The Almighty': At one time, he fought the Devil, Orgodemir, but according to legend, he was defeated in the struggle. In fact, he is in the hidden dungeon, reached by a Mysterious Tablet; if he is defeated in at most 20 turns, he will give the party a reward. Also, he will move to the Haven. During the battle, he says that he built the temple to ensure the future survival of humans. *'Spirits': The four spirits which serve the Almighty. The Fire Spirit lives in Burnmont, the Earth Spirit sleeps in the desert of Al-Balad, the Wind Spirit is in the Sanctum of the Cirrus, and the Water Spirit is in the Rainbow Bay. These places are sealed by Orgodemir, and the spirits help to unseal them, and reveal Orgodemir's true form. Their power can be summoned with the Amulet. All four spirits appear at once in the second hidden dungeon. *'Sharkeye' (シャークアイ): Leader of the pirates of the Sea Dragon. Like the hero, he has part of the crest of the Water Spirit inscribed on his arm. At one time, he was the commander of the navy of the Kingdom of Buccanham. Later, after a great battle with Orgodemir's forces, his ship was sealed in a cave south of the desert. But when the desert is unsealed in the present, he is freed and escapes. When he meets the hero, the seal on his arm moves to the hero's arm, completing the image there. *'Anaïs' (アニエス): Wife of Sharkeye. It is rumored that she is the princess of some far-off country, whose name is unknown. She was with her husband on his pirate ship, but stayed at Buccanham Palace at the request of its king. When the heroes visit Buccanham, she is ill, and is sleeping in her bedroom. She is pregnant, and the King of the Sea states that her child will be important in the future. Therefore, the King grants her the Power of the Mermaid, allowing her to live until her child is needed. *'King of the Sea' (海底王): The King who lives on the ocean floor. He has mystical powers. In the past, he has the form of an old man, while in the present he wears a shell hat from Estard, and lives on the seabed to the south of that island. Inhabitants of Estard *'Pollock' (ボルカノ): Father of the hero. He is a fisherman of some repute in Estard. He disappears when Estard is sealed, but he is rescued by Sharkeye. *'Pearl' (マーレ): The hero's mother. She protects the house when her husband is out fishing. *'Pike' (ホンダラ): The hero's uncle, who lives in the castle town of Estard. He sells goods of questionable provenance, but they are important to the plot. *'King Donald' (バーンズ・グラン): King of Estard, and father to Prince Kiefer and Princess Lisette. He keeps his head, even when his son runs off with important items from the castle. *'Princess Lisette' (リーサ・グラン): Kiefer's sister, princess of Estard. Her mother died in infancy, so her rascally brother Kiefer cared for her. *'Mayor Mayde' (アミット): Father of Maribel. He is the mayor (head fisherman in the original Japanese) of Pilchard Bay, and lives in a large mansion. When he contracts an illness, Maribel leaves the party to help him. *'The Woodcutter' (きこり): A woodcutter who lives in the mountains west of Pilchard Bay. He can talk to animals; he helps the hero in the battle against Hackrobat. Other characters Past *'Maeve' (マチルダ): The first person to meet the heroes in the past. She is the younger sister of Bally (パルナ), the hero of Ballymolloy (ウッドパルナ), and bears the burden of his sad past and his destiny. *'Hanlon' (ハンク): A warrior of Ballymolloy. Gravely injured, he has fallen into a coma; but he recovers with the aid of the Color Stone, and helps the hero enter the tower and battle the monsters there. He has a son named Patrick (パトリック). *'Palmela' (パミラ): A fortune teller and apothecary in Emberdale. Pamela is a family name, which survives in the present world. *'Autonymus Goodwinding' (ゼボット): The inventor of the vacuum cleaner, and other similar devices. He has repaired one of the enemies' robots and named it after his lost lover Ellie (エリー). *'Carraway' (ペペ): One of the gardeners of Greenthumb Gardens. He is caught in a love triangle involving woman named Lavender and Dill, the son of the owner of Greenthumb Gardens, and ends up leaving town; so he now lives in the garden of Wilted Heart. *'Lala' (ライラ): A dancer of the Roamer tribe, and ancestor of Aishe, through her husband Kiefer. *[[Florin|'Florin']] (ジャン): A skilled Torban player of the Roamer tribe. For some reason, he leaves the Roamer tribe, but later re-appears at Wetlock, much aged. *'Fingers' (フーラル): A bandit met in the town of Pilgrim's Perdition. He wants to join the guard at Alltrades Abbey, and exploits the party's fight with the monsters to make his escape. *'Eustace' (カシム): A guard at Alltrades Abbey. He becomes captain after the abbey is recaptured. He is tall, with short legs. *'Zev' (ザジ): A boy who lives in Pilgrim's Perdition. He has a sickly sister named Nava, whom he loves more than anything else. He wants the Soulstealer in order to reawaken her, and so fights in the duels arranged by the monsters. SHISUKON (シスコン) and Maribel seems to dislike him, according to their dialogue. *'Jacqueline' (フォズ): The High Priest of Alltrades Abbey. She is highly popular among the priesthood. Her combat and battle spell abilities are also powerful. *'Hadid' (ハディート): The son of the chief of Al-Balad. He becomes the chief upon his father's death and later the king of Al-Balad. *'Pomposo' (バロック): A famous architect of El Ciclo. He designed the Clock Tower and the El Magnifico de Puente Pomposo. His buildings are known for their flashy features. *'Caleb' (ラズエル): The elder son of Abraham (オルドー) of Providence (プロビナ). He is lost in thought and easily confused. *'Buddy' (シーブル): Mayor of Nottagen. He is the ancestor of the Monster Gramps who runs the Monster Park. *'Hybris' (ゼッペル): King of Hubble. He seeks vengeance against the Kingdom of Rucker, because one of their soldiers killed his friend when he was a child. He strengthens the army for the war with Rucker, but maintains the army after the war. He ends up transforming into a monster at one point. *'Fidelia' (フィリア): The only girl in the town of Aeolus Vale without wings, she is put upon by the other children, but in fact is quite a nice person. *'Luka' (ルカス): A woodman's son who lives in Vogograd. He is one of the few villagers who sees the truth about the heroes. His parents have died, so he has a golden statue given to him by his parents instead. Present *'Sim' (シム): An old man who has a dream to build a new town near a stone pillar where Regenstein used to be. *'Putric Stinkenheimer' (エテポンゲ): A member of a band of four bandits. He has ragged clothing (his icon is that of a Walking corpse), and is a bad cook. From his method of speaking, he seems unintelligent. When he steals Professor Wade's magic hat (ちしきのぼうし), he becomes intelligent; however the Mighty Pip gets angry and makes him return the hat. *'The Mighty Pip' (山賊のカシラ): The leader of the bandits, who live in a fortress south of Alltrades Abbey. He has the icon of a Conkuistador. *'Professor Wade' (アズモフ): A scholar studying in the town of Wetlock. He owns a magic cap that increases his intelligence. *'Bulgio' (ブルジオ): A millionaire who lives in a mansion north of L'Arca. He also has mansions in Gröndal and El Ciclo. His hobby is collecting rare items. *'Sir Lysalot' (ラグレイ): A soldier, who is mistaken for the Legendary Hero by the villagers of La Bravoure when Sir Mervyn is revived. *'Queen Euphonia' (グレーテ): The present queen of Hubble who loves music. She sponsors a Torban concert at the Grand Conjuratorium. *'Crispin' (ヨハン): A cheerful young Torban player who lives in Hubble. *'Sa'id' (サイード): Youngest of the four children of the present chief of the Al-Balad. Unlike his elder brothers, the "three stooges", he has a serious character. He helps the heroes to find the statue of the Spirit of Earth. *'Serafina' (セファーナ): The woman who is the current leader of the Cirrus and the mayor of Aeolus Vale. Unlike the other members of her tribe, she has a pair of wings. Therefore, she hides inside her house until the continent has been sealed. Enemies *'Orgodemir' (オルゴ・デミーラ): The Demon King who has broken the world into pieces and sealed them in darkness. In the past, he lives in the Malign Shrine. In the present world, he has taken on the form of the Almighty, and sealed several continents again. But the four spirits reveal his true form. He is fought in the dungeons underneath the Cathedral of Blight (which was disguised as the Cathedral of Light), and has four forms. *'Hackrobat' (デス・アミーゴ) Amigo: He was sealed in a coffin in the demon cave by a former white wolf, but upon its casket being opened, it revives and bewitches the animals and humans of L'Arca (including Ruff) to exchange forms. When the heroes defeat him, he makes an unsuccessful attempt to restore Ruff to his proper form prior to being resealed. So the only effect is to give him the power to speak human language. *'Cardinal Sin' (アントリア): A fake Priest in Alltrades Abbey. He takes the powers and spells of people who come to Alltrades Abbey hoping to change classes, and uses them to increase the Demon King's power. *'Gracos' (グラコス): Ruler of an underwater city, on behalf of the Demon King. He uses his powers to flood the continent of Wetlock and sink it into the sea. In the present world, the sunken city is ruled by his descendant Gracos V, who does not intend to war with the humans. *'Cumulus vex' (ヘルクラウダー): A cloud demon at the Sanctum of the Cirrus, it surrounds the image of the Wind Spirit with a black cloud and torments the Cirrus. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Character lists Category:Dragon Quest VII lists